Fire and the Iceman
by Meg F
Summary: Rogue and Bobby nearly get caught.


Fire and the Iceman  
  
When she came back into the bedroom after her shower, he was waiting. He grabbed her playfully around the waist and tossed her on the bed. "Bobby!" she giggled. "Someone could come in!"  
  
"Let them, baby," he said darkly, mischievously. He stroked the side of her face with a gloved finger, trailing it down to the swell of her breast, just visible over the robe. "We should not hide our passions from the world..."  
  
"You sound like a soap opera," she laughed, then pushed him off. "I mean it, Bobby!"  
  
Bobby picked himself up and plonked down next to her on the bed. He counted on his fingers, poking her in the ribs after each point. "Jubilee is vacationing with her family. Wolverine's out shopping for Jean and Scott's wedding. Jean and Scott are probably doing exactly what we're about to do. Kitty is the only one home who lives in this room, and she's in the pool. You know she always takes at least an hour,"  
  
"True," Rogue admitted, "and I suppose it would be a taste of her own medicine if she caught us. I interrupted Kitty and Jubes one time. That was kinda embarrassing."  
  
"Really? Do tell!" Bobby leaned in closer, his face a study in fascination.  
  
She glared at him until he relented, then she smiled. "I know I'm temptin' fate here, but let's go for it!"  
  
He leapt off the bed and pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah!"  
  
"Let me just get my bodystocking first. You lock the door." She walked to the wardrobe and started rummaging through it. As usual, all of Kitty's clothes were on her side of the cramped space. Bobby locked the door, then skinned out of his shirt, jeans and gloves. He stood next to Rogue in all his glory, completely unself-conscious. She shrugged and dropped her robe.  
  
"Come on, woman!" He put his hands on his hips, mock-impatient.  
  
A noise at the door. A key. They stared at each other, eyes wide.   
  
Suddenly, it didn't seem so funny to be caught naked. Rogue panicked, and followed her first instinct, leaping into the wardrobe. The key turned in the lock, and instantly Bobby was next to her. She gasped in worry, and shifted herself so she was as far away from him as possible. This meant a whole two inches. They were face to face.  
  
"What are you doing?" she mouthed.   
  
"I don't know!" he mouthed back.  
  
A tiny crack of light fell into the wardrobe, illuminating Rogue's face. She peered out. Kitty, of course; dressed in her bikini and sarong. Her hair was dry, so she must have been interrupted on her way to the pool.   
  
Rogue prayed that Kitty wasn't after anything from the wardrobe, then sighed in quiet relief as Kitty moved across the room to look under her bed.   
  
Bobby begin to shake. Rogue met his eyes, questioning. He was giggling. He gestured down at their nakedness amidst the jumble of clothes and shoes, and she began to giggle too.  
  
Except he didn't look away. And Rogue, looking down, was alerted to another problem. "Oh God!" she hissed in his ear. "Can't you control that thing?"  
  
Bobby was completely unnerved. "I don't think so," he murmured, wincing. "It just won't go down, Rogue! You're too sexy! I'm - "  
  
She put a finger in front of his lips, as Kitty came closer, sorting through the mess on the floor. Kitty frowned and went back to the other side of the room, diving under Rogue's bed. Rogue gestured for him to continue.  
  
" - I'm thinking of all sorts of unsexy stuff, like Logan naked," she scowled at him, "but it isn't working!"   
  
Rogue pushed herself further back into the wardrobe's side. If they touched, it could be fatal as well as incredibly embarrassing. Then she had a thought. "Ice," she mouthed.  
  
Bobby shook his head frantically, pleading with her mutely.   
  
"No choice!" she whispered.   
  
There was a tiny hiss, and Bobby's mouth opened wide in silent agony...  
  
...just as Kitty left, triumphantly clutching her latest Barbara Taylor Bradford paperback.   
  
"Oh, jeez!" Rogue fell out of the wardrobe, apologising frantically. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going!"   
  
Bobby stumbled out to sit on the floor. He said tragically, "I don't think Little Bobby will be up to anything more today."  
  
"Oh, sugar, I'm so sorry," Rogue inspected the evidence and nodded in sad agreement. She grabbed her robe and secured it around herself, then thrust Bobby's clothes at him. She tried to hold back the grin. "We'd better get dressed. Just in case."  
  
He pulled his clothes on and limped out of the room, calling, "You'll have to make this up to Little Bobby, you know!"   
  
She waited until he'd left, then laid back on her bed, shouting with laughter.   



End file.
